


You can give up or fight. The choice is yours

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Neville meets Luna for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> This story is written as part of weekly entry for Facebook group Hogwarts – Great Hall  
> _____________________________________________________________________________

 Sitting in one of the more secluded alcoves, he sighed, holding his wand so he could read. He finally could be alone, away from the noisy common room, away from all his housemates. What did they know about him anyway? About his life, his parents, about life with his grandmother? He was even too afraid to ask Sorting Hat for a different house. 

Suddenly, shadow sneaked in an alcove, he raised his wand to see the intruder. The skinny girl smiled at him

"I love to come here too. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, her dreamy eyes wandered from his book to his face

"N…no." he sighed, shivering "I will go…" 

"No need, I have my magazine to read. I come here to read sometimes, you know." he smiled and sat across him, she opened oddly looking magazine. Forgetting about the book, he peered into the magazine. The girl smiled again "My father is the editor."

"Oh…" mumbled, feeling uncomfortable

"What are you reading?"

"He…err…herbology"

"Why don’t you read it in the library or your house common room?"

"Ummm, I’m…here is peaceful."

"Are your housemates rude to you?"

"No." the girl looked at him or through him for a while

"I won’t bother you then. I’ll come in another time." she stood up "The life is not always fair or easy, you know. But the thing is simple, there are only two choices actually. You can give up or fight. The choice is yours." she smiled and strode off.

Looking at her back, he cursed his cowardice. Then realized – he never asked her name.


End file.
